


We Meet Again, 2000 years from now

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Minor Eren Yeager / Erwin Smith, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Someone remember
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricordare una vita precedente è pressoché impossibile, ma ogni tanto la nostra mente ci manda dei flash che mostrano ciò che eravamo. Una combinazione di parole, un luogo già visitato, possono significare tanto per una mente che vuole ricordare! Anche incontrare per caso uno sconosciuto, può dare un input che ci porterà a ricordare tutto quanto ad una lentezza esasperante. Ma alla fine, cosa si può guadagnare nel riavere questi ricordi passati? Il passato è passato e non si può cambiare. Ma una seconda possibilità, forse, non è mai una brutta cosa. Soprattutto quando qualcuno sta stringendo QUELLA persona fra le sue braccia.<br/>[Reincarnation AU – Coppie finali: Ereri, Erumin. Vari pairing all'interno. Tutti i personaggi sono maggiorenni. Eren ha l'eterocromia, ovvero gli occhi di due colori di versi (verde acqua e dorato, per la precisione).]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00 - Death and Wish

** 00 – Death and Wish **

L’arrivo a Shingashina fu un sollievo per tutti loro, anche se quel traguardo aveva richiesto sacrifici e sofferenze. La scia di morti che li seguiva era evidente, anche se non c’erano corpi su cui piangere e da seppellire con grandi onori. Erano eroi senza volto per chi osservava la Legione esplorativa dall’esterno; per chi aveva combattuto con loro, erano amici e anime gemelle, fratelli acquisiti durante la guerra contro i Giganti.

Il loro obiettivo era chiaro fin dall’inizio: permettere ad Eren di raggiungere la breccia e proteggerlo finché non l’avesse chiusa. Niente di semplice, ma la nuova squadra speciale di Levi era disposta a tutto pur di permettere all’adolescente di chiudere la breccia.

Fu una battaglia cruenta e più lunga di quanto il Comandante della Legione, Erwin, avesse previsto. Attirati dalla presenza di Eren, i Giganti puntavano più su di lui che sul resto della Legione impiegato nella missione; in più, lo stesso Eren non era ancora in grado di controllare al meglio la cristallizzazione del suo corpo da Gigante.

Dopo diversi tentativi falliti, era riuscito a far cristallizzare il corpo titanico e a chiudere la breccia. L’umanità aveva vinto un’altra battaglia, sempre a caro prezzo, ma aveva riconquistato i territori perduti permettendo a tutti quanti di tornare a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Sconfitti gli ultimi giganti, esultarono tutti quanti, felici di aver ottenuto quel risultato. Solo che, non tutto andò come avevano sperato.

Qualcuno della Polizia Militare si era infiltrato nella Legione durante la battaglia, avvicinandosi inesorabilmente ad Eren. Mentre il ragazzo usciva dal corpo di Gigante, un rumore agghiacciante zittì ogni persona nel raggio di cinquanta metri. Un colpo di fucile. Il corpo di Eren che cadeva da una considerevole altezza.

Per una frazione di secondo il tempo sembrò rallentare, mentre Eren si piegava in avanti sotto agli occhi attoniti dei compagni. Una frazione di secondo durante la quale nessuno riuscì a metabolizzare quello che era appena successo. Sembrava che ogni persona avesse perso la capacità di respirare.

«EREN!»

L’urlo di Mikasa, sconvolta da quella vista, sembrò riscuotere la squadra di Levi che scattò subito in azione. Mentre Levi e Jean si avventavano contro all’impostore, il resto del gruppo cercò di bloccare la caduta. Fu Mikasa a prendere il corpo di Eren prima che toccasse terra, impregnandosi gli abiti di caldo sangue: la ferita al petto era profonda e vicino al cuore; il respiro di Eren era veloce come il cuore che pompava sempre di più cercando di soppesare alla mancanza del sangue che stava perdendo. Mikasa cercava di tamponare la ferita con la fedele sciarpa rossa, mentre le mani tremavano; lo sguardo di Eren era puntato sopra di loro, come se guardasse in qualche punto lontano dal mondo crudele in cui vivevano. Non guardava nulla, in realtà; la sua mente stava elaborando quello che succedeva al suo corpo velocemente, mettendolo davanti ad una realtà ancora più atroce: stava mordendo ancora prima di aver visto il mondo al di là delle Mura; stava morendo senza essere riuscito a vendicare sua madre e senza aver raggiunto lo scantinato di casa sua. E poi, non avrebbe mai raggiunto l’Oceano insieme ad Armin e Mikasa; non avrebbe più potuto vedere nessuno dei suoi amici sorridere felice nella vittoria. Non avrebbe visto LUI sorridere felice della vittoria. Il suo mondo si stava colorando di un intenso rosso, mentre il sangue scorreva veloce attraverso la ferita; quel rosso lo avrebbe accompagnato anche nella morte che stava per sopraggiungere.

«Come sta?»

La voce di Levi arrivò ovattata e lontana alle sue orecchie, mentre il cuore si arrendeva lentamente all’inevitabile. Il suo respiro diventò quasi un rantolo, mentre si aggrappava alla vita con le sue ultime forze. Non sentì la risposta di Mikasa, ma percepì qualcosa di umido contro alla sua guancia e una stretta che afferrava la sua mano. Eren si aggrappò a quella presa, mentre desiderava con tutto se stesso poter rimanere in vita, stare al fianco di quelle persone che avevano riposto in lui ogni speranza.

_ “Vorrei poter vivere con voi, in un mondo pieno di pace, al di là delle mura. Senza Giganti, senza questa crudeltà. Voglio vivere! Svegliarmi e trovarvi ogni giorno, con un sorriso sulle labbra, mentre viviamo una vita normale. Voglio vivere!” _

Mentre la sua mente elaborava quell’ultimo desiderio, i suoi occhi verdi si puntarono per un ultima volta in quelli della persona che stringeva la sua mano. Anche in punto di morte, riconosceva quegli occhi.

«L-Le-v-vi…»

Con un ultimo rantolo che non venne riconosciuto da nessuno come il nome del Caporale, gli occhi di Eren si fecero improvvisamente fissi e vitrei e il cuore cessava di battere con un ultimo spasmo che voleva afferrarsi alla vita. La vita abbandonò il corpo della Speranza dell’Umanità, lasciando un velo di sconforto e disperazione nel cuore di chi lo aveva conosciuto.

 


	2. 01 - A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vera storia ha inizio e qualcuno inizia ad avere strane sensazioni...Oltre ad ottenere l'appuntamento che tanto desiderava.

** 01 – A Thousand Years **

Berlino era sempre stata caotica, indipendentemente dall’orario. I momenti più critici erano la mattina e la sera, quando i lavoratori si mettevano in viaggio. Anche la notte, quando la vita notturna iniziava a svegliarsi, la città sembrava non dormire.

Turisti andavano e veniva, osservando i luoghi dell’arte e della storia tedesca; in alcuni zone, poi, si notavano resti di un passato che nessuno si sapeva spiegare. Alcuni studiosi del passato, avevano catalogato quei resti al pari di Stonehenge e dei volti dell’Isola di Pasqua. Qualcosa che tutti attribuivano agli antichi popoli che avevano abitato la Terra senza riuscire a spiegare il COME fossero riusciti a farlo. Quelli erano ormai luoghi della quotidianità di tutti i berlinesi, tanto che facevano poco caso a quello che avevano. Come la Porta di Brandeburgo! Era lì, ogni giorno, ma i berlinesi erano così abituati ad essa che non ci facevano più caso ormai.

Era una mattina come tante. Alle otto di mattina le persone iniziavano a lasciare le proprie abitazioni per recarsi al lavoro o a scuola. Fra queste persone, c’era un ragazzo dai capelli scuri e gli occhi marroni, abbastanza alto e dal fisico ben allenato. Ogni giorno percorreva la stessa strada per raggiungere la Freie Universität Berlin, la più grande università della città.

Il suo sguardo vagava come sempre sul viale alberato che doveva percorrere per raggiungere la sede di Filosofia. Più precisamente, però, era il percorso che VOLEVA percorrere per raggiungere la facoltà. Facendo quella strada più esterna, fatta per caso con un amico, allungava di un quarto d’ora la strada, ma non era un problema per lui. Marco Bott, questo era il suo nome, si strinse nel cappotto pesante, mentre veniva investito da un’improvvisa ventata gelida. Quello era un inverno particolarmente freddo; sua madre gli aveva consigliato di prendere l’autobus per raggiungere l’università, ma aveva rinunciato fin da subito a quella idea perché avrebbe perso la sua solita occasione di vederlo.

L’insegna di Starbucks apparve nel suo campo visivo, facendo apparire istintivamente un sorriso sulle labbra screpolate dal freddo. Le guance, già rosse, si arrossarono ancora di più mentre entrava nel locale e vedeva CHI voleva vedere con così tanto ardore. Era successo tutto per caso, quell’estate, mentre tornava a casa con Armin; per il caldo, avevano deciso di fermarsi nel refrigerio del locale più vicino, ovvero Starbucks. Quando erano entrati non aveva fatto troppo caso a lui, ma giunti al bancone, quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, era scattato qualcosa nella sua mente che lo aveva lasciato per un attimo senza parole. In quel momento, mentre Armin diceva al barista cosa volevano, non aveva fatto troppo caso a quella sensazione; si era trasformata in una stretta al cuore, difficile da gestire e dolorosa, come se ricordasse un antica ferita o un rimpianto che la sua mente non poteva recuperare.

Da quel giorno, indipendentemente dalla fretta o dal tempo, si fermava in quel bar solo per poterlo vedere, per scambiare qualche chiacchiera con lui e guardare i suoi occhi accendersi con qualche sentimento che nessuno dei due riusciva ancora a comprendere. Oltre alle chiacchiere, però, non erano riusciti ad andare. Si vedevano solo lì, in quel bar ogni mattina e ogni volta che Marco usciva dall’università prima della fine del suo turno. Quando non lo trovava, però, sentiva quella stretta al cuore che gli diceva di trovarlo a tutti i costi o si sarebbe pentito presto del suo errore.

«Mi fai il solito, Jean?» domandò Marco appena entrato nel locale. Il bancone non era tanto lontano, quindi poteva benissimo parlargli dall’ingresso.

Il ragazzo castano chiaro al banco gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, prima di scuotere la testa ed iniziare a preparargli l’ordine. Un cappuccino bollente da portare via. Come ogni mercoledì, come ogni mattina di ogni settimana da luglio a questa parte. Mentre gli voltava le spalle, Jean si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso: aveva osservato quella porta finché non era arrivato, in sua attesa, mentre il cuore pulsava dolorosamente. Anche lui sembrava voler ricordare qualcosa di doloroso, che lo faceva quasi boccheggiare alla ricerca di una spiegazione logica a tutto quello. Non si era mai sentito così, prima di quel giorno. Ma da quando Marco era apparso nella sua vita tutto era cambiato.

«Nemmeno un grazie, eh?» domandò retoricamente all’indirizzo di Marco che si era avvicinato al bancone e lo osservava attentamente come ogni mattina. Non gli aveva mai dato fastidio il suo sguardo puntato costantemente sulla schiena; lo faceva quasi sentire speciale, a differenza degli sguardi degli altri clienti.

«Oh, grazie, Jean, per salvarmi dal freddo con il tuo fantastico cappuccino!» rispose Marco con una risata, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone. Jean gli mise davanti la tazza di cappuccino pronta per essere portata via come ogni mattina e riscaldarlo durante la sua camminata verso l’università.

«Sì, sì! Ci vediamo quando torni a casa!» disse distrattamente, senza rendersi conto che gli ha praticamente dato un appuntamento per la fine della giornata. O forse lo ha fatto apposta, facendolo sembrare quasi una frase casuale, perché conosceva le abitudini di Marco.

Per l’universitario, invece, quella frase acquistava un significato totalmente differente: Jean stava dimostrando interesse in lui. Lo sentiva nel profondo del suo cuore che era la cosa giusta e che avrebbe dovuto prenderla al volo.

«Perfetto! Allora a stasera, Jean!» rispose con un sorriso, mentre lo salutava con un gesto della mano e uno sguardo che diceva che non vedeva l’ora di vederlo. Lo guardò un ultima volta prima di uscire dal bar.

Quando fu un po’ lontano dal locale e fece per bere il cappuccino caldo, notò qualcosa scritto sul cartone del bicchiere. Un numero di telefono, Jean e un “Chiamami, appena sei libero!”. Rimase per un attimo sorpreso da quella novità, prima di sorridere e scoppiare in una risata felice. Non riuscendo a contenere la gioia si mise anche a correre verso l’università, arrivando prima del previsto e con il fiatone, ma con un sorriso così luminoso da lasciare spiazzati gli amici che lo aspettavano all’ingresso come sempre. Prima di buttare via il bicchiere, si segnò il numero e mandò un messaggio.

“Non vedo l’ora di stasera. Marco”


End file.
